The Second Journey
by Garjzla1091
Summary: Drizzt and Co. helped Ten Towns defeat a battle raid. So what do they do with the two teenage elves, one moon elf and one drow, who were randomly found. KayLyn and Aurora find themselves traveling through stories once again.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: God I wish I did own Drizzt and Co. but I don't. Neither does Yumi52 no matter what she says. For those of you who read the Fruits Basket Fan Fic "The Second Generation", you know Kay-Lyn is me, and Aurora is Yumi52. Those two belong to us._

**I like Pie! Oh, and just like the Fruits basket thing, no matter what happens in this story, there isn't meant to be romantic relations. Both girls still be taken.  
**

**Chapter One**

Kay-Lyn's PoV

"OK," I nodded, "We all agree that it was, in fact, true in happening. We truly are cursed, we met everyone from Fruits Basket and I'm a cat..."

"I'm a rat..." Aurora spoke up.

"Bunny bunny bunny bunny bunn.." Xythne was chanting.

And so on, everyone naming off their animal curse. The girls in the circle, the boys having been un-invited to the meeting, nodded. Aurora and I stood up. The rest of the group gave them an odd glance.

"We're heading off to Kay-Lyn's," Aurora started.

"To finish that weirdo fac fic we were making," I finished. We waved then dashed off. I couldn't help but laugh at it. About a month ago, Xynthe had hosted a party, and when we had fallen asleep, Aurora and myself first, we woke up to find ourselves in Japan.

In the _anime version _of Japan. We had entered the Fruits Basket Anime. Aurora and I had always thought ourselves to be like Kyo and Yuki. Aurora calling me a 'stupid cat' and me calling Aurora a 'damn rat'. We never meant it though. And the next thing we know? We're the sisters of Yuki and Kyo. Go figure. And the curse, which has no effect in our home world, is doubled so _any_ hug we recived would transform us. Even in the fetal position, we transformed.

I shrugged it off, then blinked. We were back at my house, but a wave of dizziness swept over me. I blinked again, then looked over at Aurora. My cousin seemed just as tired as I did as we stared at each other.

"Sleep first..." We said in unison. We walked into my house, moving to the wall, and laying down, both falling asleep almost immediatly. And I had a strange dream all through it all.

------

I jumped back, two longswords in her hands. Both were seeming made of silver ore, or something like that.

_How do I know that?_

I rushed forward, attacking the invisible enemy as I practiced my sword play. My white hair whipped back and forth as I twisted and turned.

_What... white hair...? MY HAIR IS DARK BROWN! WHAT THE HECK?_

"Having fun, Kayly?" a silent, yet strong, voice came from somewhere behind me. I turned on my heels, a drow ranger standing near a door way further away. I nodded.

_... No way... That's not... It can't be happening again..._

"Yeah... though I think I could really use a bit more practice, Drizzt..."

----------

I sat up quickly, panting. No way. It was just some nutzo dream... Its not like I will actually become a drow and find myself in...

"In... in..." I couldn't even speak out the rest of my thoughts. I was freezing, a blind hurting my eyes more then usual after waking up. I curled into a ball to keep myself warm. I opened one eye and shivered, "Where am I?"

I spotted something further ahead, deep in snow. I squinted at it, then crawled over, eyes never moving from teh small black object. My ebony colored hand grasped the small statuette. My eyes grew wide as I saw my hand. I grabbed a lock of hair and pulled it in front of my face. It was pure white.

"No flippin' way..." I breathed. I felt my ears. They were pointed. I looked at the figurine in my hand. A small cat-like black animal stared at me.

"My god... I'm in the Forgotten realms...?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I no own Drizzt and Co._

**Ok, UNLIKE the Fruits Basket Fan fic, Aurora desided to just start from her dream sequence. So... yeah. Also it might take a while to load up Chapter 4 because we are both at camp for that time. So... YEAH! ENJOY**

**Chapter Two**

Aurora's PoV

I sat on a rock next to a river, for some reason.

"What the hell...?" I wondered aloud. In my hand was a large wooden bow. I admired the craftsmanship, and then noticed...these weren't my hands. I mean, they moved when I told them to move, but the fingers were too long and graceful...too delicate...to be my own. I sighed, looking down at the calm water.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed, jumping off the rock and looking into the water. I looked like me, but...I didn't look like me...my face was ovalistic, as opposed to round, and my features were sharper and more refined. My hair was the same color, still brown with red tint and blonde hints and whatever else the hell is in it, but it was long, soft, and thin, not the regular frizzy tangled mess I'd learned to tame.

I turned at a sudden noise behind me. There was a drow standing there, looking oddly familiar...wait...a drow...? My heart was beating ten times as fast as was healthy as he approached me.

"We'd wondered where you'd gotten to." he said. My jaw would've dropped if I had any control over my body or my voice. Unfortunately, I didn't.

"Sorry, Drizzt..." I mumbled, following him as he turned and walked into the dense forest.

Holy Shit... I found myself thinking. This is one screwed up dream...

----------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open as I found the dream fading from the edge of my senses. I glanced around the ceiling of my room for a second, before noticing that it wasn't there. Instead was the sky.

Well that's helpful... I thought. Now I know exatly where I am.

I sat up, rubbing my head and blinking back at the snow. I hate snow, it always hurts my eyes. I mean, I know it hurts everyone, but I have naturally sensetive eyes. Always have. So anyway. I glanced at my surroundings, then saw a dark figure a few feet away.

"K--Kayly?" I mumbled, crawling over. It didn't...look like Kayly...this person had ebony skin, flowing white hair, and...well...something else Kayly didn't have...I don't know. It was a drow. But the eyes...were definately Kayly's. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kayly? What're you holding?" I asked cautiosly, trying to get a look. She didn't answer, didn't even look at me, just held it out.

"Guen..." she murmered finally as I took it from her.

"Either you've become an overnight onyx carver or something is seriously wrong here." I replied, inspecting it closely. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think I carved it, Rory." she said flatly. We sat in silence, staring at it for a while, then I spoke up.

"What do you say we see if it's real?" I asked, a mischeivious glint in my eye. She merely gaped at me, her mouth open.

"You're kidding." she replied, shaking her head.

"Would I joke about Guenhwyvar, my single most favorite character?" I replied. Sometimes, my cousin's blonde moments amaze me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I OWN DRIZZT AND C--... Wait, nevermind, I don't. Drizzta nd Co. belongs to R.A. Salvatore, the awesomeness writer. So there._

** Random Author note here **

**Chapter Three**

Kay-Lyn's PoV.

I bit my lower lip, then sighed. When Rory is like this, there is no changing her mind, "Fine, but we get to say her name together,"

Aurora nodded, and placed the small figurine on the snow. I knelt down, Aurora hitting the ground with her knees the same instance I did. And I took a moment to think how odd it was to be an elf. My moments were more graceful then the klutz I usually was. To the drow, though, I probably would still be a klutz.

"3..." I breathed.

"2..." Aurora grinned.

"Guenhwyvar," we whispered at the same moment. The gray mist I had come to use to reading about surrounded the statutte. Together, Aurora and I looked to the side to see the gray mist forming into a solid form of a pure black panther. Her green eyes showed intellegence that I knew probably surpassed what I knew.

Guenhwyvar's eyes were filled with confusion. I couldn't blame her. A drow and surface elf calling her at the same time. I'd be confused too.

Aurora yelled in excitment, running over and hugging the panther around the neck. Guenhwyvar blinked, then simply sat down. I rushed over and poked Aurora.

"Ow! What was that for, Kayly?" she replied, removing her arms from Guen's neck and rubbing her arm. I shook my head, then looked out behind me. My eyes grew wide and my jaw went slack as I noticed what were in.

Aurora moved next to me as I turned. We simply gapped at the battle field we were staring at. I felt Guenhwyvar sit between us.

The field ahead was covered in red snow. Bodies lay everywhere. We had to turn away from the gorsume sight before either of us puked.

"Where are we..." I breathed. Guenhwyvar stood up again, and then began to walk off. Aurora and I looked towards her, then at each other.

"... Guen," Aurora whispered. The panther looked over her shoulder, "Can you lead us to Drizzt?"

A sparkle in the cat's green eye told us she would. We looked at each other, then walked up next to Guenhwyvar. She calmly started to walk off as we silently followed.

Through the trip, I was having fun learning my new ability of being able to stand on the unpacked snow. The agility of the drow came to my feet as I was able to tell when the snow started to shift, and my feet moved fast enough to keep from staying in one spot to long. A small side glance to Aurora told me she was enjoying the same excat thing. We finally just looked at each other and grinned.

A small yeowl made us notice Guenhwyvar had gone farther ahead. We jumped, losing our consintration and falling through the snow. Cursing in unison, we jumped back on the snow and ran up to Guenhwyvar. The panther seemed to have laughter in her eyes, though calmly continued, picking up the pace just slightly.

"Really think it happened again?" I asked as I jogged slightly.

Aurora shrugged, "If it did, I don't mind. I love Yuki and all, but this is so cool!"

Yeah, it was. I only hoped we wouldn't find something we couldn't handly...

**A/N Sorry about the short chapters. We are currently held up due to long distance planning.**


End file.
